Officer Mary and Deputy Laney 2: Operation Spy Mission
Officer Mary and Deputy Laney 2: Operation Spy Mission is an upcoming American 3D computer-animated action-adventure crime comedy film produced by DreamWorks Animation. The sequel to the 2016 film Officer Mary and Deputy Laney. Development of Officer Mary and Deputy Laney 2: Operation Spy Mission began in January 2017, after the success of the original film. Darnell originally agreed to return to direct the sequel, but he was replaced by David Soren in January 2019. Soren and the story team developed the plot for the sequel over a weekend in February 2018. Emily Blunt, Kristin Chenoweth, Michael Peña, Sia, Taye Diggs, Uzo Aduba and Zoe Saldana are returning to reprise their roles. Newcomers include Amy Bruckner, Hayden Panettire, David Spade, John Goodman, and Kevin James. It is scheduled to be released on June 5, 2020 by Universal Pictures. Plot When an unexpected event puts the world in peril, Mary and Laney, must team up with the cops in order to save the day. Voice cast * Emily Blunt as Mary Flannings, she is 18 years old and the one who hopes to reach her goal by fixing every world. * Kristin Chenoweth as Laney Flannings, she is Mary's deputy and the fun-loving one who likes to play around in some worlds. * Michael Pena as Billy Bob Hunter, a cop who decides to partner up along with Mary and Laney. * Sia as Leena, one of the police officers that loves to fight crime with her music. * Taye Diggs as Ed McPherson, the police chief of the Bloomington Police Department. * Uzo Aduba as Luna, a police officer that loves to kick everyone's butt. * Zoe Saldana as Zoey Tarr, a police officer for the Bloomington Police Department * Antonio Banderas * Hank Azaria * Sofia Vergara Production Development On January 25, 2017, during a Deutsche Bank media and telecom investor conference in Palm Beach, Florida, Steve Burke, the president and CEO of NBCUniversal, Universal's parent company, announced a sequel to the 2016 film is in development and was slated for an unspecified 2019 release. He initially stated "We will be releasing a Officer Mary and Deputy Laney sequel at the end of 2019, which will serve to start off or be one of our films that starts off our new animation effort." The film was reported by Universal to have a budget similar to the previous film and would not cost more than $100 million to produce. DreamWorks expected the film to do much better overseas than the 2016 feature, given DreamWorks' increasingly global reach. Dauman said "This will continue to propel OMDL internationally." Originally commissioned under the title Officer Mary and Deputy Laney 2, the film will be directed by David Soren, written by Kung Fu Panda writers, Jonathan Aibel and Glenn Berger, produced by Mary Parent, and executive produced by Tom McGrath. On August 1, 2018, Universal officially announced the title of the feature film as Officer Mary and Deputy Laney 2: Operation Spy Mission ''and announced it would be released on June 5, 2020. Casting The regular film main cast members was reportedly returning to reprise their roles. On September 21, 2018, it has been reported that Spanish actor Antonio Banderas has been cast. On May 12, 2019, Hank Azaria and Sofia Vergara had been cast. Music The original score for the film is being composed by John Debney and Sia Furler. Release ''Officer Mary and Deputy Laney 2: Operation Spy Mission is scheduled to be released on June 5, 2020. Marketing In an interview in his Times Square office, Philippe Dauman stated "This will be a DreamWorks-branded movie... We'll license the toys, but we own it." Category:EvanRocks Wiki